1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cooking equipment and more specifically it relates to an improved rotisserie grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cooking equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prepare food for eating by applying heat to the food. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.